


skinny love

by orphan_account



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, Multi, This is a crack fic, cause i want there to be 69 sethon fics, i know im immature, im sorry, leo if u see this im sorry for what i added at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	skinny love

Seth stood in the doorway of his home carrying a box of some sort, you could tell it was a box because of its edges and square like nature. What stefon didn't know was what was inside the box, Juicy. Juicy was a dog, you could tell because he had fur and ears. But then again he could’ve been a cat cause they also have fur and ears. Stefon looked at Seth with a raised brow, confused as to why this (incredibly tiny) dog/cat was in their home.  
“Hey sethy wethy, whose mans is this?” Sethy wethy replied  
“uhm its uh a g-g-gift for u s-s-senpai” sehty wehyty was nervous. U could tell by the way his palms were sweaty his knees were weak arms were heavy. He wanted Stefony Wony to like it. The smol uwu boi then emitted a sound like the two fellas have never heard before.  
“I’m your father and I liked your comedy show” Juicy barked? (he could be meowing) Bo BUrnham sundely arose from a cloud of mist in front of the 3 fellas. He spoke thus  
“Hey are any of u dtf”  
“Yell Heah” STefon spoke with a smile  
“I thot we were monogamous owo?” the hurt in sethy wethy’s voice was obvious to even the dumbest, i.e. Derek Zoolander.  
“Sowwy mistew meyews I fowgot >///<” Stefon pouted, hoping sweat Set Meyer would 5give him.  
“How did you say that out loud” The Bo Man asked before he disintegrated cause thanos did a lil snappy wappy.  
“Oopsie woopsie! Uwu I made a fucky wucky!! A wittle fucko boingo!” Thanos said, realizing his grave mistake before we cut back to stefon and seth cause who cares about that purble motherfella amirite. Setty Meyeries decided to 5give steffy weffy, no even better he 6gave stevonnie wonnie nd they did a big kiss OwO. Their blue orbs connected one last time before the dogorino (maybe caterino) barked (meowed?) again because they totally forgot about him for a second they're just 2 gay then a puff of smoke and John Mulaney decided to join the party  
“what is up my cranky crew”  
“ugh go away Johnny me and Sethy are having moment!!!!” all three of them then made out cause no one is monogamous enough 2 resist the johnny mulanie.  
“i thimk i have ligma now” steffywon spoke  
“hey stefon what's ligma?” seth questioned  
“its that thing where yo


End file.
